Various furniture parts are of a pedestal-type for supporting a somewhat planar member, for example a table top, a seat or the like. One commonly used material for making a pedestal type furniture portion is an elongated cord-like material, such as rattan. This material is of a long fiber and is formed into a cord-like length which is formed into a lattice work pedestal. The rattan fiber is woven while green, and upon drying it becomes stiff and supports itself in the woven lattic work. The lattice work pedestal forms the base for many different types of furniture, with a planar member secured to the upper and lower ends of the pedestal. Such furniture uses the pedestal type frames of circular or ovate form for tables, chairs, bassinettes, etc.
The conventional jig or manufacturing frame structure is a single station unit including a central shaft, mounted on a base, in upright position, which shaft holds a pair of spaced, generally planar frame members. Each planar frame member is provided with pins around its peripheral edge so that the cordlike fiber may be woven into a lattice-type structure. Such a jig or frame is shown in United States Patent No. 3,649,401 dated Mar. 24, 1972 to Gunnerson. The device of this patent requires a central mandrel to support a pair of spaced apart, relatively thin planar frame members. The device must be dismantled to remove the manufactured piece. The cord-like filament, when cured holds itself in shape and the removable pins are removed from holes on the periphery of the planar frame members. The central member is removed so as to remove the top and bottom members.